Glowing Purple in the Dark
by TheUndertalker33
Summary: Christian Benitt returns to Beacon Hills, after tragedy struck his family. Some people remember him, but others are new. He come across the gang as a werewolf himself. They don't know about each other, but they will. WARNING YAOI, GAY GUYS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Review as you please, please don't flame. Rated M for later chapters. I updated! Please answer my question!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Teen Wolf, really wish I did, but I don't. I've updated this chapter, hope you enjoy. Review, and such. Yaoi-ness.**_

Christian walked down the hallway. It's around mid October, couple of months into school. He entered the chemistry room, a little later than he should have. Mr. Harris scowled disapprovingly at him.

"Class this is Christian Benitt, obviously the new student," Mr. Harris informed, motioning for Christian to sit in the only empty seat available, next to a Isaac Lahey.

Christian sat, then tapped on the shoulder of the person in front of him. Lydia Martin turned around begrudgingly, "What?!" she hissed quietly. "May I borrow a pen?" he asked sweetly, blinking his eyes pleadingly. Lydia gave in and handed him a pen, still a bit hesitant. Class went on uneventful, just as the rest of the school day. It wasn't until after school did something interesting come along.

Christian happened upon the lacrosse field, spotting quite a few students getting ready for practice. He walked along the outskirts of the field, avoiding the team so they could continue on with their warm-ups. No one seemed to notice his movements. Slowly he made his way towards his car, just a normal car, nothing to special. A sleek black Honda. As he entered his car, he noticed something odd. Across the field there was a man just sitting back watching all the players, keeping his eyes on couple players in particular. Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, and even a student on the bench, Stiles Stilinkski. Christian let his mind wander to why a man, quiet a bit older than any of the students, but not old enough to be any of their parents, was watching them so intently. Christian drew back from his car, making his way over to the man. As he approached, the guy turned and glared. Christian was taken back, he hadn't expected to be given a full on glare.

"Sorry if I had offended you in any way..." Christian said politely. The man scoffed. "I was just um... wondering why you had decided to, uh... watch only a couple of kids so intently? I mean if that's not to rude of me to ask.."

"Because I can," the man, finally, answered.

"Actually, only if everyone decides not to call the cops on you..." Christian replied, matter of factly. He put his hand out toward the stranger, shaking a bit. "My name is Christian," he smiled brightly.

"Derek," he gave an answer, but didn't put his hand out to shake. Christian withdrew his hand. After a small amount of time, thinking to himself, Christian began to walk back to his car.

Finally making his way back to his car, Christian drove straight to a nearby fast food joint, before heading home. He jumped out of his car and headed up the porch steps to his old house. He ate his food, with music on as background noise. His mind kept reeling back to the guy he meet not much earlier, Derek was his name. The guy had been extremely, what's the word, off. Watching younger kids, not of his age at all, with more interest than he should have. Maybe Derek was some sort of rapist. 'Oh my God! Did I just leave a rapist out there to stalk his prey?!' Christian thought to himself. Christian had taken longer to fall asleep than usual.

The next day Christian, once again, made his way to school. He entered the classroom, finding his seat from before quickly. He got there rather early, opposed to yesterday, only a select few were there, them being mostly the nerds. Christian is a junior but already 18, he had been held back due to the year of school he had missed while he was in the mental institution. As he sat there a familiar person came up to him, an old friend, Danny.

"Christian? Is that you?" Danny asked quizzically.

"Hey Danny, long time no see.." Christian answered hesitantly.

"I can't believe it! My entire family thought you had died along with your family! What happened?!" Danny's voice echoed, attracting the minimal amount of students attention.

"They um... were all stabbed and the cops came before they could eventually kill me..." Christian glanced down sadly. Danny gave him an apologetic look, then patted his shoulder.

"Sorry to bring up bad memories... Hey you should come over everyone misses you, well I mean if they hadn't thought you were dead, they would..."

"I'll come... tomorrow maybe... still have some unpacking to do..." Christian smiled gently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Teen Wolf, wish I did, but i don't. Check the previous chapter, made some updates. I realized I had to change some things to get the story to go the way I want it to. Enjoy! Review and such! Warning yaoi-ness!**_

Christian knocked on Danny's door late Saturday afternoon. Slowly the door opened to a jolly and happy mid-aged women.

"Hello dearie, you one of Danny's little friends?" she cooed sweetly at him.

"I'm kind of hurt you don't remember me.." Christian's voice trailed off in mock hurt.

"...I'm sorry, sweetie, but I can't seem to place your face." Her eyes seemed to soften in worry, and concentration.

"No worries," Christian smiled sweetly, "Danny told me you all thought I was dead along with the rest of my family." Her face showed off complete shock at realizing who he was.

"Oh sweetie!" She drew him into a tight, long, hug. "It's been so long, when did you get back?"

"About a week ago."

"Why haven't you come by sooner, oh my! Where are you staying?"

"Well i've been settling in, haven't had time until now. Also Danny just reminded me that I needed to visit you guys. As for where I'm staying, I'm in my old house here. They never sold it apperantly, so I'm taking it in the cost and such. They left a lot of money for me, also I got a well paying part time job in town."

"That is fantastic, but aren't you lonely in that big house, alone?"

"Verena, stop troubling this poor kid," a well off looking man came out beside Verena, "Danny's upstairs, you probably have homework or something you need done." I smiled at him, trying not to look creeper.

"Jack, this is Christian.." she looked over at Jack expectantly, when he made no indication that he knew who she was talking about, she continued. "Christian Benitt."

Jack's eyes widened, recongition coated his face.

"Chris, my boy, I thought you were dead, how interesting to see you!" Jack gave Christian a taut, one armed hug.

"Interesting to see you again too.." Christian replied awkwardly.

"Danny! Christian is here!" Jack called up the stairs. He glanced back over to Christian, "What to stay for dinner?"

"Sure... why not?" He strayed over towards the living room, sitting on the couch, accompanied by Danny. They sat in quiet for a bit until Verena spoke out.

"What do you all want for dinner? Anyone want a drink?"

"Doesn't matter for dinner, but could I please have a glass of iced tea, if you have that.."

"Of course dearie." Verena smiled. She walked off to the kitchen to grab the drinks, then went back to start dinner.

"So," Danny looked over to Christian, "How have you been?"

"Well, it's been pretty good, how about you?"

"Same... this is kind of awkward... nothing to really to talk about."

"True.. Do you happen to know a Derek around here?"

"Derek Hale?" Verena yelled from the kitchen.

"Hale? I thought the Hale's died in that fire a while back?"

"He survived along with his uncle, Peter, and sister, Laura. Peter was sort of a vegetable for 6 years, then he suddenly dissapeared along with his nurse. Laura died from an animal attack. Poor Derek came back to the rest of his to be taken from him."

"Man, now I feel bad for him, poor dude. He was watching a couple of our class mates." Christian turned towards Danny. "Does he usuaslly watch you guys practice?"

"I never see him..." Danny thinked back to practice.

"He seemed really interested in Stiles', Scott, and Isaac... They, friends or something?"

"Not that I know of... you should ask them"

"I will"

"Dinner is ready you three!" Verena called out.

It was Monday, at school. Danny and Christian were walking in the hallway, heading towards homeroom. Christian was talking, not really paying attention to where he was walking. Going the opposite way was Scott and Isaac, they too were talking, not paying attention. Isaac and Christian collided, Isaac landing on top of Christian. Isaac landed, but his arms were held out, so he looked as if in pushup position.

"May you please get off, so I can get my stuff?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Okay, should Christian stay paired with Isaac, or with: Scott, Derek, or Peter? Please review and/or answer my question I need to know in order to continue. Also if I get enough reviews and/or favs, I will post a new chapter daily! Thanks for the Reviews so far! Sorry for the short chapters, I'll try to make them longer and more detailed! Watch out for random updates of chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Teen Wolf, I wish did though. Warning yaoi-ness and awesome-ness!. Reviews are loved! Enjoy!**_

"Uh.. Sorry, yeah I'll get off..." Isaac removed himself from on top of Christian.

"Totally okay, I wasn't paying attention to anything outside of the conversation i was having." Christian shrugged, got up, and dusted himself off.

"Danny! Do you know where Jackson is?" Scott asked, once he realised Danny was there.

"No, I've been chilling with an old friend, not so much with Jackson." Danny replied casually.

".. Okay thanks anyways," Scott walked off, dragging Isaac with him.

Christian and Danny continued walking towards homeroom. As soon as they got there, something came to Christian.

"Doesn't Isaac have this class with us?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Danny replied.

"Well, then, why exactly was heading the opposite direction?"

"... Don't know, why do you care?"

"I've got an undeniable curiosity, used to get me into so much trouble..."

"Oh, I never kn-"

"Class it's time to start our discussion." began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTERSCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christian hurried across the lacross feild, getting to his car. Once again he spotted Derek watching thoses three discretely. Against his better judgement, Christian, made his way over to Derek. This time Derek was creeping in the forest, if you weren't actually looking, you wouldn't see him.

"H-hello... again" Christian started, getting Derek to jump a bit in surprise. Derek spun around so fast, Christian's surprised he didn't end up with wiplash. Glowing eyes red met Christian's bright green ones, causing him to take a step back.

"...alpha.." Christian whispered to himself, despite knowing Derek could hear him. As soon as the word left his lips, Derek's eyes were back to his usual hazely ones.

"You know." Obviously not a question, yet Christian nodded his head.

"Yeah my mum and dad ar- were werewolves..."

"You." I didn't sound like a question, but it defenitely was.

"I.. uh.. s-"

"You two in the forest! Get out here!" A voice called over from the lacross feild. The two exited the forest. As soon as Christian saw it was Coach Finstock, he groaned.

"Benitt! You owe me 10 suicides! Now!" Coach yelled over to him. Christain began his suicides, sprinting, so he could get home soon.

Ten, incredibly boring, suicides later, christian got to his car mumbling to himself. He was about to open his car door when Isaac, Scott, Stiles, and Derek trapping him in. They kept staring, just watchin him before Stiles spoke, unable to stay silent.

"Okay why are we trapping the new dude?! Did I miss out on some info again?! Because seriously, you guys should, like, really keep me updated. You don't now when you might actually need my information to fit with your information."

"Stiles." Derek growled out the word, silencing Stiles with a single syallable.

"Why are we here Derek?" Scott asked, confused.

"He," points at Christian, "needs to answer some of my question."

"Ask away then, but hurry I have to get home, really soon." Glances towards his car for a second. Derek walks to the opposite side of the car, getting into the passenger seat. The three boys follow his example, entering the backseats. The drive over to house was quiet, except for Stiles rambling.

They all exited the car, walking up to the front door, Christian unlocking and letting everyone in. All furniture in the house was either red, black, gold, or white. Every peice looking extremely expensive. Stiles flopped down on the black leather couch, Scott and Isaac hesitantly sat next to him. Derek took the recliner, while Christian layed on the floor, sprawling himself out.

"You had questions for me?"

"Why did you need to get here so quickly? Doesn't even look like anyone's here." Stiles questioned.

"I live alone, my families dead." Christian answered with big innocent eyes.

"... Sorry for your lose, dude"

"Yeah, sorry, I know kind of how that feels, but Derek knows it best," Stiles glanced over at Derek, the look he got made him shut up.

"I know, I was told his back story, actually really sad, I'm super sorry for you. I'm not going to pity you though, I hate it, so I'm thinking you're not a big fan either."

Derek nodded a hint of thanks in his eyes, though you could not see it unless you were focused on it. They sat in the complete abscence of sound for a long time, all just thinking to themselves. It took a while for anyone to speak.

"So... you guys wanted to ask questions? I'm up for 20 questions." Christian tried to joke, getting a small chuckle out of Isaac.

"Yeah, are you a werewolf?" Derek asked, straight forward.

"Technically, but I haven't changed since I was really young."

"Why? How?"

"Just haven't had a reason to change, and don't really know how."

"Not even during a full moon?"

"I have an anchor, and people don't get to me, so I'm never angry. Any other questions?"

"What happened to your parents?" Scott asked, being an idiot. Everyone looked at him incrediously.

"Scott!" Stiles snapped at him.

"What? It's only fair, I mean he knows about Derek's past.."

"It's fine, but it's a long story."

"We have time." Derek said, nonchalantly.

"Well I left here right before middle school and headed to Orlando, Florida. There I meet this guy, we quickly became the best of friends. Up until two years ago, we were like brothers, until he decided to tell me he loved me. I didn't love him back, because he was like a brother, and told him so. He freaked and decided to tie up my family, shove them in a giant freezer, then dimember them all in front of me. He was a wolf also, so it was easy for him to overpower my unsuspecting parents. The last person he killed was my younger brother. The cops got a call about loud screaming, so they made it there before he could get me out of the state and country. And that's my story." Everyone stayed quiet for some time before Isaac asked.

"What happened to him?"

"Don't know he ran as soon as he heard the sirens, tried to take me with. I fought against him, until he just left. So, he's somewhere out there, maybe dead, maybe not."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, but I've had writers block for just htis story. This story is longer than the others, with a bit of backstory. Hope enjoyed this chapter, took some time and brain power. Reviews are loved, and I'll try to get my next chap out as soon as possible. I am now TheUndertalker33.**_


End file.
